I Shouldn't Feel This Way
by KatRoyal
Summary: Cat has a fight with Syd and ends up seeking comfort from a certain Avon.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my attempt at a Cat Royal fanfic... I kinda rushed things but I was trying to hurry and get it up. If everyone likes it I might do another chapter but I dunno..._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think...by reviewing. I also cannot think of a good name for my fic so if you have suggestions, throw em out there._**

**Chapter 1 **

Well, Reader, I stood in my good friends, the Avon's library, grasping a book in my distress trying to get a hold on my feelings as I waited.

For what? You may ask.

Frank. I was waiting for him to say something, to say _anything_.

I was seeking comfort from the one person who couldn't give it to me.

Maybe thats why I turned to make my exit and leave Frank alone with my silliness.

I knew Frank couldn't help me, it wouldn't be proper. And I wasn't selfish enough to think I had any right to cause him trouble or any reason he could lose his dukedom.

Most of all I knew I shouldn't be caring for him as I do. If anyone knew how much I cared for him... I didn't want to think about it. He was Londons most eligible young bachelor after all.

But I'm getting ahead of myself...

How did I end up here in the Avon's library to begin with, coming to terms with everything? I bet you're wondering.

It started like any other day. I had made it back to London only days before from a most pleasant (sort of) experience of finding my long lost family. (*See Cats Cradle)

I was traipsing rather excitedly down a crowded street throught Covent Garden, calling my usual greetings to the people I had known all my life.

I was fairly dancing with the excitement of my newly found brother, now living in London with me.

And of course, Syd had sent one of his boys round this morning to tell me that there was a surprise waiting for me back of the butchers shop.

So this was how I ended up back of the shop, shoving roughly past boys of every shape and size, trying to see what they were all watching.

They teased me about my height all the time, most days it didn't bother me but today it annoyed me greatly, for I could not see what the surprise was.

"Move!" I ordered them uselessly. I spotted Nick, Syds right hand man in the middle of the fray, I called out to him. "Nick! Make them let me through!"

I heard the deep chuckle of my dearest and oldest friend then Syd said. "Move then lads, make room for the Kitten. Let 'er see 'er brother."

I blinked in surprise at that. My brother? Rabbi? I suppose I shouldn't have been at all shocked to find him here, it always seemed he was sneaking away to join them whenever he could.

Todays excuse, I remembered from this morning had been he was running an errand for the man he now worked for, it had been dreadfully early and I had mumbled for him to be careful before I had buried my head back in my pillow.

The boys parted then, creating a straight path to the back of the small yard. I glimpsed Rabbi standing beside Syd, who had his arm slung around him in a brotherly fashion.

"Whats going on, Syd?" I gazed confused at them both, my eyes darting between them. "Rabbi?" I questioned when I got no response from Syd.

I studied my brother, waiting for his answer. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I felt my temper flare a little. "Will no one tell me whats going on?" I snapped.

Syd rubbed the back of his neck. "Its nothink Cat, we just thought you might like to join us t'night."

"For what, Syd?" I demanded again.

He met my eyes. "Its nothink really just a night out to the ballroom. To 'Ave a little fun."

I quizzically glanced to Rabbi. "Is that the surprise?" I did not mean to sound ungrateful but a night out to the ballrooms wasn't so uncommon as to be considered a great treat.

Rabbi couldn't keep a secretive grin from covering his face. "Ah, we'll tell ye later Cat."

I put my hands on my hips. "You'll tell me now," I teased. "or I'll," I halted, trying to think of a suitable threat. I must be rusty, Reader, from not hanging around with Billy for I could not think of one.

Rabbi grinned again raising his hands to stop me. "Alright we'll tell ye." He casted a 'thats enough' look around to all the Butchers Boys. Hearing laughter I realized they'd been teasing me, seeing what I'd do or say. They had intended to tell me all along.

I made a growling sound at Syd, in warning. He seemed to get my not very subtle hint that I was impatient.

He gripped Rabbi's wrist, his huge hand swallowing my brother's. He raised Rabbi's hand, holding it up for everyone to see. "We wanted to tell you, that Rabbi's now one of us."

I hesitated to speak now. Syd seeing my confusion said. "He's one of me Butchers Boys."

"Rabbi is a Butchers Boy?" I asked in disbelief. Syd nodded looking wary now at my reaction.

Rabbi must have sensed my inner turmoil for he said quietly. "Don't blame Syd, Cat, it was me own choice."

I got a hold on my temper before it left my control completely. "What do you mean, little brother? I'm happy for you." I made an enthusiastic grin come to my face.

And Reader let me tell you that I was happy for my brother. I really was.

But I was angry too.

Angry that my brother and best friend didn't feel they could have told me beforehand that Rabbi even _wanted_ to to be a Butchers Boy. That Syd would let my brother in so quickly without even asking me first. And also that he never would let _me_ into his gang, but let my brother in, almost no questions asked.

But I smiled, shoving my hurt feelings away. _I am Cat Royal. I do not feel sorry for myself. _I told myself harshly.

I reached out to give my brother a hug, from which he pulled away, his eyes apologetic but muttering something about. 'Not in front of the boys.'

That, Reader, is how it all started. And next you will find out just _how _it came to pass that I would be in the Avon's library where a certain son of a duke would find me.

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

Syd was watching me closely, Reader. I could feel his deep blue eyes piercing my back willing me turn around and face him.

I didn't.

For a few different reasons. One, I was still angry with him about Rabbi and two, I was afraid I might say something I would regret saying later on and I didn't wish to ruin Rabbi's night.

I had watched my brothers shy movements all night. Refusing every offer I got to dance and instead settling into a semi-quiet corner of the ballrooms. Rabbi had been shy at first but as the night wore on he became less and less, the quiet, angry, young boy I'd met in Scotland. He became one of them.

_He's happy here. _I thought wistfully trying to remember the last time I'd felt that at home among my own people. I blinked at unexpected tears, Rabbi had been the only one I'd agreed to dance with, even Syds offer had been turned down, _especially _Syds. I thought angrily.

I'd cooly turned away from his soft blue eyes knowing I would feel terrible seeing the hurt look in them.

I gave a great sigh, sipping the drink that had appeared in front of me some time ago. I thought about everything that had happened this last month.

Everything had turned out splendidly. I had Rabbi, I was back where I really belonged (or where I think I belong) Among the people who cared the most about me.

_Except they didn't care enough to tell me about any of this. _Went my traitorous thoughts.

Amidst my inner battle my thoughts turned to a completely different subject. To a certain Avon.

To Frank. I wondered what he was doing right now. Had he returned home on holiday for Easter yet? More than likely he was causing trouble at college.

I couldn't help a grin at a picture in my mind of the now nearing twenty years old Frank Avon, sneaking out of class on some wild dare, behind the schoolmasters backs to steal the headmasters wig.

Charlie would be by his side, unless he'd been the one to issue the dare, I knew.

I could see them both, breathless from running. Franks dark hair curling at the edges, damp with perspiration where they'd been running. Charlie looking similar.

This coaxed a real smile to my lips and I nearly laughed at the ridiculous picture. Or I did until someone cleared their throat behind me.

Startled I jumped, my hand narrowly missing an opportunity to knock my mug over.

Syd walked in front of me saying. "Sorry Kitten." As he pulled out the empty chair across from me. It screeched in protest of his bulk.

I didn't look at him, instead my eyes searched for Rabbi again on the dance floor.

"Kitten?" Syd murmured. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing much Syd." I grimaced at the weak lie, knowing he wouldn't believe me for a second.

"You're angry at me." It was a statement.

I sucked on my bottom lip. What was the use? I might as well just tell him the truth. But was it so unobvious why I was mad at him?

"You shouldn't be mad at yer brother." Syd told me, his words sounding more like a command than anything else.

I gritted my teeth at his tone. He was talking to me like I was a child. "I'm not mad at Rabbi, Syd." I started and realizing that wasn't entirely true, I added. "At least not much."

Syd studied me silently, letting my words sink in. "Then its me." Once again, there was no question in his voice.

I met his eyes for the first time since he'd sat down. "I guess I just feel amazed that one of my best friends didn't feel he could, or even should, let me know that my only brother wanted to join his gang." I kept my voice even.

Syd wasn't having it though. "Would ye 'ave allowed it if I 'ad?"

"Does it matter? The deeds been done now!" I snapped angrily. My temper was out of control now.

Syds always calm voice never lost its control as he said evenly."Thats not fair and ye know it."

I hissed. "How is it not fair? How is it not fair for me to care whats happening with my brother?"

Syds blue eyes were stormy. "Ye cuddle 'im to much and sure as you're Cat Royal you would 'ave talked 'im out of it." He slapped a large hand to the table between us.

"Did it never occur to you that _if_ you'd told me I might've been mad at first but in the end I just would have done what I thought best for Rabbi?" I leaned over the table in my fury.

We were drawing attention now from several people in the ballroom and I didn't care.

Syd made a calming gesture with his hand. "Cat, sit back down." He ordered gently.

"No, Syd, I want to hear your answer. Was it really so hard to tell me?" I defied him, refusing to sit.

Syds blue eyes were frosty as he said. "If me and me boys are not good enough for ye why don't ye go back to yer blue blooded friends."

Looking into the face of my friend, I thought Billy's face would have looked friendlier at that moment.

"Now, who's not being fair?" My voice sounded hoarse.

I stood to leave, feeling like a stranger here for the first time in my life.

"Kitten," Syds voice made me stop. "Where are ye goin'?"

I didn't let the tears blur my vision at his earlier words. I refused to cry. I, Cat Royal, do not cry. Still my voice shook when I said. "Tell Rabbi to have a good time, I'll see him tomorrow.

"Cat-" Syd started.

"No Syd." I laughed sourly. "I'll just-" I waved my hand vaguely in the direction of the door. "go somewhere else, so I won't bother you anymore."

Syd didn't argue with me, just said adressing my earlier question. "It doesn't have to be fair if its true, Kitten."

Maybe that was what stung my pride the most, but no, he wasn't quite through dealing his verbal blows at me. He may be a boxer but he has no trouble with dealing out punches with his words. "Ye'll accept it Kitten, you've no choice. Yer brother has his life and you can't control him."

That was an even harsher blow than before and he full well knew it. Was it so hard to believe that I didn't want Rabbi to get hurt? That I wanted him near me, so I wouldn't lose him.I had just found him for Heaven's sake! I wanted to keep him safe even while I knew it couldn't last forever.

And what hurt just as much?

My oldest friend did nothing to stop my dash out into the rainy streets of London.

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

Rain coursed down my face, soaking my small body within moments. The cold of it shocked my tears away for that moment.

I ran down the street. Feet spashing through the muddy streets not stopping for anything.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, I shuddered despite myself.

I came to an abrupt stop as I came to what used to be the Theater Royal. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Where should I go? Where _could_ I go?

The theater had been my home for so long and when it had been destroyed I had been traveling all over the place. Now, back in London, I was staying with the Fletchers, Syds family.

He had probably been expecting me to return there, but there was no way I was going back there, not tonight anyway.

I walked on, continuing my directionless wandering through the rainy streets of London I knew like the back of my hand.

I don't even know how long I walked like that but the rain came with a vengeance, matching my mood completely, and eventually settling into a steamy drizzle.

I was getting cold now, and stopped momentarily to rest against a stone wall I'd happened on.

I slid down to the ground, leaning my head back to let the drizzling rain trace patterns down my cold cheeks.

"Where?" I whispered into the rain not really looking for an answer.

I heard a horses whinny cut throught the silent night air, excepting the rain, of course. I made my cold body move out of the way as a carriage came rumbling down the cobblestone street betraying the fact that I'd wandered into the richer part of London.

Sighing loudly because no one was around to hear me, and I grasped the stone wall behind me, pulling myself up to the top so I could see just who's house I'd made it to.

Another few carriages came along about then, closely following the first.

The mansion wasn't hard to see as it was lit up with light and laughter. Shining with exuberant joy. "Must be a party." I muttered through the rain.

I looked up to the mansion itself for the first time. I jerked almost falling from my precarious perch in realization. I hadn't meant to walk this far.

To the Avon's mansion.

I heard Syds word almost immediatly in my ears, and shaking my head to free them of his harsh words, I jumped from the wall landing heavily on a slick patch of ground, falling into the muddy ground.

Cursing this horrible night I stood to make my way to the Avon's back door.

Maybe they wouldn't mind this street urchin intruding long enough to warm by their fire.

I took a shaky breath at the door before raising my hand to knock. I hesitated and instead reached for the brass knob, everyone was probably busy with the party. I could just sneak in, get warm and be gone. You see, no harm, no foul, Reader.

My hand turned the knob slowly, cracking the door so I could peek in without alerting anyone of my presence.

The kitchen was bustling with servants and the cook was bellowing orders like usual. I took another breath and when there seemed to be a lull in the maids coming through, I darted in cutting through the edge of the kitchen, and then bounding hurriedly out into the hall which, to the right, led to the servants quarters or to the left headed upstairs to the Avons second floor.

I was creeping down the hallway headed to the stair leading upward when I heard a door creak open farther down the hall and I wasted no time diving for the nearest door, thankfully of which was a closet.

My breathing was rapid as the footsteps passed in front of the closet and didn't stop.

I sighed heavily with relief, I did not even want to think what would be said if someone found me sneaking around, but I did not want to bother the Avon's.

I was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

I slid quietly out of the closet, scurrying as silently as I could upstairs, racing to the one room I knew would be completely empty tonight.

The Library, Reader. I was completely certain would be unoccupied.

I grimaced at my grimy hand, stopping to wipe it clean before I touched the doorknob and for the first time getting a full look at my appearance. My back was covered in mud and I was soaked, obviously.

_I won't sit on anything. _I thought wearily.

I crept into the room, eyes instinctually going to the many shelves that held hundreds, maybe thousands of books. It was comforting. I breathed in the calming scent of old books and ink.

The fire blazed with a life of its own, as it always did, even when no one was in here.

I stood before it, letting it thaw me out while I looked around even when I knew every corner of this room inside out.

Frank, Lizzie, and I had always come here when we were bored, whether to play games or read out loud, acting the characters in the book out overdramatically.

My thoughts came, unwanted, back to the reason I stood here tonight and tears gathered in my eyes for the dozenth time that night and for the dozenth time I forced them back.

Gradually a half hour passed and I grew tired of standing, I was plenty warm besides, and deciding that I was as dry as possible, I left the room the way I'd come with every intention of leaving, Reader.

I swear.

But laughter from the first floor stopped me before I had even made it to the staircase. I licked my lips hungrily as different scents assaulted my nose from below.

They mocked my empty stomach. I had not taken the privelige of eating anything at the ballrooms earlier and I was regretting my decision now.

The people's laughter taunted me as well. They were all having such fun, I almost wished I was dancing among them.

Syds words, once again, killed that dream before it hardly started.

_I will leave_, I told myself, _But I want- I __**had **__to see something before I did. _

I had to see Frank, if only from a distance. I had a sudden desire to see his cocky, self-assured, mischievous grin, to see him run an exasperated hand through his unruly dark locks.

Just to see him. Even when I knew I couldn't- that I wouldn't drag him away from the ball.

My desire made me foolish, Reader.

So foolish that I actually made it to the balcony overlooking the whole affair. So foolish that I dared to stand and look down on half of the rich part of London.

Foolish enough to stay long enough to find the heir to a dukedom. Long enough that his dark, unreadable eyes turned my way, looking up at me when he spotted movement from above.

Even from here I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I leaned back hoping that I'd imagined it. I glanced cautiously down once more, Frank was now turned talking to a most beautiful young lady, who fluttered a fan she held, flirtatiously.

I truly _must _have imagined it Reader. I felt dissapointed.

Shaking my head at my own silliness, but I couldn't seem to make myself look away as Frank elegantly bowed over the girls hand, sweetly bringing his lips to it.

It seemed to last for an eternity but I knew it had only been precious moments and that surely my stomach was swirling from hunger and not jealousy.

I do not get jealous. Cat Royal is not the jealous type.

What was wrong with me tonight? _Get a hold of yourself, Cat! _I sternly ordered myself.

I backed away from the railing heading slowly back the way I'd come.

I hadn't even gotten passed the library when I heard heavy footsteps for the second time that night, coming my way. And they were coming fast.

I broke into a run bounding to the library's door, lest I get caught in the hallway. I shoved the door behind me crossing to dive behind a curtained window.

My breathing sped up as the door creaked open. I cringed back against the cool window.

Boots pounded lightly across the carpeted floor of the library.

I held my breath, pleading silently. _Please leave. Please don't find me. _

The voice I both longed and dreaded to hear spoke teasingly. "I know you're in here Cat." Franks voice made butterflies dance in my stomach.

I still didn't move. He marched indifferently to where I hid, stopping just in front of my hiding place.

"Come on Cat, I see your feet." And then he teasingly called. "Here, Kitty, Kitty. Here Kitty Cat."

Knowing the game was up, I shoved the drapery away, stepping up to face him, expecting him to be angry.

He reached to grasp my hand in his, pulling me into the firelight.

His impenatrable gaze looked over me and I saw...fear? on his face. "Is something wrong Cat?" I heard the fear in his voice, realizing I'd scared him I said quickly.

"No, nothings wrong Frank." He layed a hand on my shoulder using his free one to tip my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"You're lying to me Cat Royal." He whispered softly, and I heard a hint of disapointment in his tone. I wondered why. My heartbeat raced as he pulled me nearer to him. "Tell me the truth. Why are you here like this?"

I searched his eyes for anger at finding me in his library in such a crazy way.

I saw none. Just a look I couldn't decipher. A look that made me open my mouth and say.

"Its Syd."

Another worried expression crossed his chiseled features. "Is he okay?"

"No, it not like that," I said hesitating a bit before admitting. "We got into a fight."

Concern creased his brow and I could read the questions in his eyes, but he didn't ask one of them, just took my hand gently and led me to the library door, heading out.

I was to weary and to stunned at his holding my hand to to complain as he led me to the room that used to be Lizzie's.

He opened the door pulling me in after him. He motioned for me to sit on the dainty stool that sat before Lizzie's vanity. "Sit down and I'll go have someone draw you a bath and get you some supper. Heaven knows there's enough food down there to feed half of London, and," He quipped. "There not the half that need it."

"I'm filthy Frank." I said helplessly holding my hands out in front of my dress.

"Nonsense Cat," He waved my weak protest away. "I hardly think Lizzie would dissaprove." He pushed towards it, eyeing me until I sat. "There now, that wasn't so bad. Stay put, I'll be back in just a moment." He ordered me gently.

I did as he said, to tired to care. And still trying to keep a hold of, not only the emotions of earlier this evening, but the one's that had surfaced after seeing the young Avon again.

A maid appeared shortly after Frank had left, turning her nose up at the dirty street child in front of her until Frank stepped from behind her.

"Give my guest Cat anything she needs." He ordered, the Earl in him commanding his tone. "And Cat? "He directed, this at me. "I'll talk to you, if you're not too tired, at your," He winked, making my stomach flip. "Hiding place.

I knew he said it strictly because the maid was listening to every word and he didn't want her to run gossiping about this to anyone.

Even if there really wasn't anything to gossip about.

I nodded in agreement of his words. Wanting to see him and talk to him. To tell him the truth. I saw the look I couldn't figure out in his eyes again as he left.

**~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~**

The maid wasted no time on me, hurrying my bath along and leaving only to return shortly with a pile of dresses. All of which, but two, were to large.

The first a yellow frilly thing that Lizzie had loved. It was her coming out dress and I was surprised she had even left it here.

And the second a crimson red concoction that nearly matched my hair. It was the simpler of the two and I slipped into it, with hardly any effort.

The maid brushed my hair out slowly until I grew impatient and reached to take the brush from her hands. "I'll be fine from here." She nodded, leaving quickly and with her gone I spared little time to finish my hair and was out the door, heading to the library in minutes.

My fast walk slowed as I got closer to the library, feeling nervous again all of a sudden. I pushed the door open. Stepping through silently.

I saw his back first. He was slightly bent over pileing a plate with food. "That hungry?" I teased him, feeling the butterflies swish in my stomach again.

He turned slowly to face me, bowing to me as elegantly as he had the young lady downstairs, offering me the plate of food, instead of a sweet kiss on the hand.

Smilingly, though, I took it, trying not to drop the plate when his fingers brushed mine. Knowing I had to be imagining the tingly feeling on my fingers.

"I see Nan got you situated." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked at dress.

"She was very helpful." I admitted.

He waved his hand at that. "Enough of her, will you not tell me what happened with you?"

I made the mistake of turning, looking into his eyes. They were a reflection of the night sky in darkness. They were...captivating.

My heart skipped, beating harshly in my chest, I was sure he could hear it.

The thing that disconcerted me was that he was looking back at me, waiting for me to speak. He never said a word but his eyes prodded me gently.

His hand, which I hadn't known moved from his side, brushed my cheek. His thumb tracing the line of my jaw, he leaned forward ever so slightly his hand coming to rest warmly on my neck. His breath tickling my cheek..."Tell-"

"Frank! Where are you?" A voice boomed from the hallway, making me slam backwards in distress.

My already racing heart felt like it had completely stopped.

Frank stood. "Can they not leave me for one moment?" He growled, crossing the room in a few strides calling back to me. "I'll only be a moment." And he winked at me again.

When he moved out of the door I flopped back against the couch pressing my hand to my heart in an attempt to keep it in place.

My frenzied thoughts went something like this, Reader.

_Calm down Cat! What is wrong with you? He was __**not **__going to kiss you! But you were fixing to kiss him. _That last one stopped me. Had I been? Would I have?

I closed my eyes feeling the sensation of his warm hand on my face, seeing his mischievous eyes so serious tonight. I forced my lungs to exhale and take a deep breath.

He wasn't about to kiss me. Was he Reader? I was uncertain.

I heard the murmur of voices in the hall and then of retreating steps.

Frank reappeared in the doorway looking annoyed.

I felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, Frank I didn't mean to keep you from your guests." I said meaning it fully.

He grimaced running a hand through his hair. "Don't ever think you're not more important or more exciting than them, Cat. Its just not true."

"I don't want to trouble you or get you in trouble."

Frank crossed the room in seconds and dropped to one knee in front of me, picking my hands up. "How could you think you would ever be a bother to me? Or that I'd give a jot if I got in trouble?"

His voice steady and reassuring was doing the very opposite of its intentions, making me nervous again.

He sat beside me, keeping hold of one hand. "Now where were we?" His hand tightened gently on mine and he met my eyes for a brief second.

A brief second that I thought referred to, and from the teasing look in his eyes, meant when- if he'd been about to kiss me. Until after a lingering moment said. "Tell me what happened with you."

Looking into his eyes I felt frozen, I couldn't make my words form the syllables.

"Come, Cat." He offered me a cup of tea. "Drink up, say something." he ordered and I tore my eyes away to take the cup from him, bringing the liquid to my lips. It was steaming, its warmth making me relax a little, settling back I made myself speak.

"Syd had a surprise for me today," I started and found that I felt better as I said it. Each sentence after coming easier than the last until I came to where Syd had asked why I didn't go to my blue blooded family. His insinuation that I thought myself better than them.

His words had been harsh but it still felt a little like betrayal to tell them to Frank.

Frank nudged me. "What did he say then?" He looked angry on my behalf.

Still I hesitated.

Franks whisper pulled me out of my indecision. "You know I won't think any less of you for telling me what he said, don't you?"

I nodded because I did know and I hurriedly shoved the rest of my story out quickly, trying to equal out some of the blame because it had been partly my fault too.

And once again tears welled in my eyes as I said Syds words aloud. I blinked so Frank wouldn't see, pulling away, standing and walking to a far bookshelf.

I reached for a book, for a distraction. I clutched one trying to get my self control back, but I was playing a losing game.

What I wanted right then, at that moment, frightened me. I wanted comfort from the one person who couldn't really give it to me.

I was an orphan and he was a duke's son. One of Londons most eligible young bachelors. If he was caught even giving me a friendly hug people would talk and I wasn't about to do that to Frank.

Maybe that was why I turned, having had enough torture that night, to leave the room. I didn't want to show my weakness.

A large tear slid down my cheek just as Franks hand touched my arm. I pulled away from him but he ignored me and wrapped an arm around me pulling me to him, turning me to face him.

I couldn't look him in the eyes so I rested my head against his chest. He didn't stop me just wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. Holding me.

Tears came freely at his comforting gesture and I made to move away from him again, he allowed me to move back, but only enough so that our faces were barely inches apart.

"Syd is wrong about you." His words tickled my ear as his lips brushed it, making their way to my cheek. Brushing lightly against my freckled cheek, tenderly kissing each tear as it fell from my eyes.

I shivered from his touch. "You have to say that because you're my friend." I whispered.

"Do I?" A playful smile danced on his full lips.

"You're my friend aren't you?" I replied looking up at him.

His eyes seemed to darken in the dimly lit room, they were dark and dangerous as he said. "Am I just your friend?"

"I-" I was beginning to think that he was not just a friend to me. That I cared more for him than I originally let on.

He dropped his arms, releasing me and I regretted my hesitation instantly.

"I'm sorry, I did not-" He muttered, his voice hoarse sounding.

I stopped him. "Don't Frank, don't..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

His eyes roved over my face, he reached out to me again tugging on a copper curl of hair. He stepped closer again. "You're beautiful."

I felt taken aback. That was the last thing I'd expected. "I-"

"You are." He interrupted before I could protest. And at that second, as _he_ said it.

I believed him. And I looked into his beautiful eyes.

His hand touched my cheek a split second before his lips met mine.

I gasped in shock, nearly pulling away but his hands held me in place as he kissed me gently. His mouth moving softly against mine and I felt parylyzed.

Helpless to do anything but let him kiss me.

_This is wrong... _My mind sang out, trying to ruin the moment. _But so completely right at the same time._

I felt my legs tremble and I clutched his arm for balance.

How was it that he could make me feel so calm and so confused at the same time?

_His eyes, _I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them, _his eyes seemed so deep_, I was rapidly losing myself, or at least my heart.

His kiss felt unbearably short as I gradually returned his embrace, resting my hand on his neck feeling the silken curls that hung there, longer than usual.

He pulled reluctantly away, sucking in an apologetic breath. "I'm-"

"If you apologize to me Frank Avon I do believe I will personally have you pressganged onto the next ship in His Majesty's navy...again."

I felt his chest rumble with laughter as he chuckled in relief. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

I gave into the urge I had to play with his curls, running my fingers through each one, tugging on them gently. "No." I said simply.

"Why?" He grumbled not sounding very annoyed at all.

I studies his expression. "Because I know you Frank, you're not sorry."

He looked guilty. "Maybe not," he admitted. "But I shouldn't have...done that, not after everything tonight."

I gave a little laugh at this. "How is it that I always end up with you when I'm in trouble?"

I thought of when I had disguised as a boy and went to school with him and Charlie.

His offering to dance with me when I was dressed as an indian and had ridden a horse into the ballroom, unannounced.

And more recently a carriage ride that had caused an unfortunate well bred lady to lose her expensive hat.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, revealing a little dimple in his cheek as the mischief returned to his face. "Maybe its me who goes out of the way to make sure Cat Royal doesn't have an adventure without me."

"Are you arguing with me?" I breathed.

"No," He leaned towards me. "Not if aren't arguing with me."

I wasn't able to answer him after that.

His lips kept me from it.

He only pulled away long enough to whisper. "You and Syd will be all right."

And I believed him. We would be okay.

"Just as long as you don't like him as well as you do me." Mischief was alight on his face.

I managed a laugh shoving his shoulder, feeling a lot better now. Syd and I would be okay, and even by some chance we weren't.

I knew I had someone else who would be there for me.

**Sooo review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I'm not sure this ended being anything but a fluffy chapter but I did try to make a little bit of a story out of it. :P _Oh and to leafysummers, there really wasn't much of anything with Frank/Cat in Cats Cradle... :P and if you go to amazonDOTcom you can get Black Heart of Jamaica, it'll just be a UK version, but you can get it. And you can get both Black Heart and Cats Cradle from abebooksDOTcom...same thing there, UK version, but at least you get to read it. I'm from the US and thats how I got mine.**

**Chapter 2**

There I stood Reader, Franks sweet kiss still lingering on my lips leaving me so breathless that I could not for the life of me think of anything to say.

Franks dark, mischievous, eyes did not miss this and he said. "Cat Royal at a loss for words?" He raised a brow in disbelief.

I finally and believe me Reader, reluctantly dropped my hand from his neck to give his broad shoulders a shove.

He barely even moved, just chuckled at my response. His chest rumbling beneath my hand.

I couldn't help but smile at his laughter as it brought the dimple in his cheek out. It made me want to do or say something silly, just so would smile.

"What are you thinking about?" His lips curved at the corners rogueishly and my heart responded by skipping lightly in my chest, my cheeks feeling hot.

"Nothing." I lied, he gave me a teasing glance and I hurriedly smiled to show I was fine, though feeling more nervous than I ever had in my life. I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to speak what I had been thinking about, but at the same time wanting nothing more than for him to know all the things I love about him.

Love, Reader? My brow creased in reasoning. Was I in love with Frank Avon? And even if I was would he return those feelings fully? I bit the inside of my lip in thought.

"Hey." Frank brought a hand softly to my cheek to get my attention. "Whats wrong?" The dimple dissapearing as a frown made its way to his handsome face.

I hesitated for a minute. "Its-" The hand he still held in his hand was squeezed tighter as I started. "Did you mean it?" I asked feeling unsure. "Did you mean the kiss?" I muttered quietly.

The expression in his eyes made me feel bad for asking. He looked almost hurt at my words. I pulled my hand out of his and reached my fingers so I could touch his strong jaw, running my hand across his face, willing the mischievous grin back to it.

He looked slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I mean it?" He murmured, grasping the hand I'd just pulled out of his, stilling my fingers on his face.

I looked into his eyes, studying them, letting my heart speed up again and feeling myself falling for him again. For those eyes. "I just wondered did you-"

A knock sounded at the Library's door making me turn abruptly in surprise. I took a step towards the door, to let whoever it was in, but Frank halted me with just one word. "Cat."

I glanced back at him, the way he said my name, like I'd never heard him say it before was...tantalizing.

At that moment, though, when my back was turned, his demeanor had changed, his eyes looked darker than usual making him look angry, almost.

"What wrong?" I felt a pang in my chest. Had I made him angry with my question?

He didn't step closer to me again, instead looking straight at me piercing me with his gaze. "This isn't about Billy, is it Cat?" His voice was even deeper than usual making my legs tremble beneath me. He looked postively feral as he asked me that question.

But Reader, how was I supposed to respond? My mind flashed briefly back to that unfortunate experience in Bath. (*See Cat 'O Nine Tails for my brief adventure with Billy.) I for one could not believe it! That I would prefer Billy's kiss over Frank's? It was like asking me did I prefer the slave market in Jamaica over London's free but poorer people. I must have made some sort of amused sound because in the blink of an eye, the next thing I knew was that Frank was standing in front of me, looking even angrier than he had a second before and a half second later the most dissapointed, sad, I'd ever seen him.

Both, at the same time. The two emotions warred with the other in his eyes.

"Is that your-" He started.

Another loud knock at the Library door cut him off and he sent a glare its way. He marched over to wrench it open. "What in Heavens Name!" He exclaimed to the person on the other side, I winced feeling sorry for the person on the other side that I had provoked Frank and had not even meant to.

But Billy? I ask you Reader. Billy? He thought that I could- I can't even finish the thought. I can't even say love, it seems so ridiculous.

"Cat!" A shrill voice cut through my silent contemplation. "Cat, my dear! I had no idea! Frank, why did you not tell me our little Cat had come to call?" She swatted at him teasingly. "You wanted her all to yourself, you young rogue, I'll wager." Franks mother, the Duchess of Avon, reached as if to pinch her son of nearly twenty, on the cheek, and he smoothly ducked the Duchess' favorite form of motherly affection, and punishment.

She ignored his slight and swept elegantly forward into the Library and I was pulled into an affectionate hug. "Cat, it really has been to long." She dabbed dramatically at tears, reminding me of her previous years on the stage. And that it had only been a few months since I'd last seen her.

"Its wonderful to see you again, Duchess." I smiled at the robust woman sincerely. She just had terrible timing, Reader. What had Frank been about to say?

The Duchess turned to her son. "Have you not invited our Cat down to the ball yet?" And to me. "Its the most wonderful thing you can imagine," She winked conspirationally here, taking a large breath, that made her ample bosom seem even larger, like she was preparing to tell me some grand secret. "You see,"

And right here Franks eyes widened and he spoke quickly, trying to stop whatever it was his mother was about to say. "Mother I'm sure that- She doesn't want-"

The Duchess kept on oblivious to her son's attempts to stop her. "Its a ball to find Frank a young lady." She laughed amusedly completely unaware of the pain her words seered in my chest. The smile dropping from my lips instantly as I tried to keep from looking at Frank.

I blinked at unexpected tears and forced a cough to cover my feelings. Even if I was not an elligible young woman to be invited to such a ball, the Duchess, which I had always suspected had had as much to so with Frank as it did her, always made sure to have an invitation sent my way, one way or another.

Frank intervened, grasping his mother gently but firmly by the arm. "Mother, please, Cat is probably horribly tired, she doesn't want to come to the ball."

I stared distastefully at that. Frank Avon can kiss me and then assume that I do not want to be invited to the ball where young ladies of fine breeding will be fondling over him for hours? Flirting with him, dancing with him, and hanging on to his arm? The chance to miss his future marriage prospects?

Maybe he was right that I did not want to be there and watch the whole preposterous affair, however he had no right to just assume that it was so.

How dare he kiss me, tonight of all nights? Frank's father, even being kind as he was, still, was after Frank all the time to find his self a wife, so he could take his place as the rightful heir to a dukedom. All the time Frank resisted his fathers efforts.

My question Reader? Was his kiss some small act of rebellion against his father before he was to wed some aristocrats daughter? To be forced to marry.

At those kinds of thoughts I was feeling a bit feral myself.

The Duchess just patted Frank on the arm. "Don't be such a ninny, Francis, of course she'll come to your ball. And I must steal her away long enough to get all the," She winked at me again. "news. And really, you cannot possibly be expecting to deprive our guests of Cat in that breathtaking concoction." She glanced my way again. "To which I must say darling you look positively wicked in." She reached to latch onto my shoulders so she could hold me at arms length, tsking at me all the while. "You know it quite reminds me of the time I-"

"Mother!" Frank protested. Both of them being cut off as someone else appeared at the Library's door.

A maid. "Pardon, my interruption but the Duke wishes for Lord Francis to rejoin his guests." She bobbed a curtsy. "And My Lord wishes for the Duchess to see him in his study."

I stood silently, not trusting myself to speak.

"Come, my dears." The Duchess called eagerly over her elegantly clothed shoulder.

I made to move out the door, to leave, not to go downstair to the ball. What was even the point? I didn't think I could stand by and just watch. I _knew _I couldn't. My chest was tight as I stepped to the doorway. Frank was there, of course, blocking my way.

Now that we were alone, he whispered. "Cat, I have to tell you that- that I-" He tried to stop me but I pushed past him to get out of the room. Just wanting to leave.

"Cat!" Franks voice, urgent now didn't stop my exit but his arm wrapping solidly around my waist and pulling me back to face him, did.

He pulled me tight in his arms, so close I could feel his heart thudding under the hand I hadn't even meant to put on his chest . So close that I could see the different shades of brown in his dark eyes.

His head moved to close the fraction of a distance that still separated our lips. His eyes burned with fire. "Listen." He breathed his breath hot on my cheek and neck. "Just listen to me."

Well he certainly had my undivided attention. And I was powerless against it.

Against him.

His mouth brushed mine, light as a feather. Promising more to come.

"What are you two waiting for?" The Duchess called down the hall. "Come on or the ball will be over before you two arrive!" The Duchess broke me out of the trance he had put me in and I ducked away before his eyes could lure me back in.

I darted out of the room to follow the Duchess. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies and my lips tingled from just his light touch.

"Cat my dear! There you are." Franks mother said with vigor as I reached her side.

Abandoned was my plan of leaving right now. Frank would come after me, I was certain and I was equally certain I could not force myself to walk away from him.

As the Duchess and I walked on she chattered on about what had been going on in the Avon's neck of the woods. Those were the Duchess' words, not mine.

I smiled when she directed her gaze at me, laughing when I thought appropriate but truthfully, I wasn't fully listening to her.

Had Frank really meant the kiss? Or was I just the orphan girl without a title he could get a rebellious kiss from before he was to wed?

Frank is not that way. A small irritating voice snapped at my self pitying self.

But doubt filled my chest.

Was his kiss nothing more than...than what Billy Sheperds had been to me?

Once upon a time Pedro had told me that any young man who saw a chance to steal a kiss from a pretty young girl and did not take it, was a fool. Me being the beauty he claimed I was. (*see Cat 'O Nine Tails for that particular experience with my arch nemesis. And Pedro's reconciliation of my good sense.)

Not that I believed him, of course, Reader.

I sighed just as the Duchess exclaimed with delight.

"Oh Cat darling, here we are! Go on down!" She gave me a push to the stairs leading down to the grand ballroom. "I'll join you just as soon as I see what the Duke wants." She gave me another huge wink. "Frank will introduce you to all of his handsome young friends. I'm sure we can find one to your liking." And she swept off, striding away in a manner only she could, leaving a cloud of her exotic perfume in her wake.

I knew Frank was looking at me but I refused to turn and look back. Biting my lip I stepped forward to go down the staircase. Frank moved beside me to offer his arm, which I took, hesitantly.

We stepped down together. It seemed every head turned to watch the young Lord descend and return to his ball and to stare at his probably very ruffled looking companion.

As if he could read my mind, Franks hand tightened on mine, comfortingly. "You look perfect." He murmured.

For whatever reason his compliment made the tears return to my eyes. I shifted my head so he wouldn't see, forcing them back as we made it to the final step.

Immediatly, it seemed, we were ushered into a group of young women, they surrounded us and I was assaulted by the different perfumes that coated each individual girl. And of course the oh so subtle jabs to try and separate Frank and me. Words floating in abundance, things like.

"Oh, my Lord, I am so glad to be here! Lord Francis I am truly amazed at your wonderful ball. My Lord, might I say you are even more handsome this evening!"

The group only diminishing when the music started the next set of dancing and the young ladies were escorted onto the dance floor by the young men who had no partners. Who did not look thrilled that Lord Francis was taking all the attention.

The final few rotated around, chirping out various compliments until one young lady in particular, I noticed, waved them away. This young lady seemed very familiar. My grip tightened on Franks arm at her flirtatious glances.

She smoothly talked to Frank, complimenting him in every way imaginable, when I tried to pull away from Frank, his hand tightened, and he looked my way, his eyes asking me to stay.

All of a sudden she, the young lady, gave a large sigh. Putting a hand to her flawlessly white cheek "Oh dear, I feel dizzy!" She swayed on her feet putting up a convincing front but I suspected she wasn't telling the truth, simply by the way she carried herself, and how self assured she was when she asked if Frank would help her to a chair.

She gave another weak cry and grasped Franks arm as if steadying herself, her fingers, I noticed tightening hard enough to feel the muscles that despite all his finery you could feel, beneath it all.

My stomach clenched as Frank released my hand to steady her. He grasped her by the arm gently. Ready to lead her over to a chair. He glanced over his shoulder long enough to say to me. "I'll be right back.

I tried not to glare as she...the young lady from earlier that night I realized, the one that Frank kissed her hand, she leaned heavily into him.

I shook my head in disgust and turned. My plan? I was leaving _now._ To leave the ballroom. To go find someplace else to stay. Even Syd's, regarless of our earlier fight, looked appealing at the moment.

I hadn't even made it half way to the door when I felt the eyes of someone on me. Looking to my left and slowing at the same time, nothing. Just a few stares or rather glares from young ladies who saw me with Frank, which pretty much includes all of them.

Now to my right was a completely different story, my eyes landed on a handsome young man (thought not as handsome as Frank) who looked of high standing by the velvet waistcoat and silver buckles on his shoes. His eyes landed on me the same moment I saw him. A grin crossing his sharp features.

He took a step towards me, saying something I could not hear over the crowd to his friend he'd been talking to. He was right in front of me now when he bowed over my hand to kiss it quite slowly.

My stomach flipped, but not in the way it had when Frank had done the same.

"Pardon me, miss, but I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Lord Denworth. And you are?"

His deep voice held the arrogance of one very sure of his position and it invited me to share the title he was sure I had to have to be here at this ball. And really, he was right.

I was an exception. Always an exception, but not because I was always welcome.

Lord Denworth smiled a little to brightly. "Perhaps a dance will loosen your tongue?" He suggested to my silent thoughts.

And so Reader that was how it started. A simple dance.

Followed quickly by a couple more. Until I had danced a half a dozen sets, all different young men, they all complimented me and I must say after the first few dances I started to enjoy myself quite a bit, even if my partner seemed less than disirable.

I stopped for only a moment to catch my breath and sip on a drink, to moisten my parched lips, I had seen Frank every now and then, he had not danced with anyone that I had seen. He stood talking to whomever spoke to him, but never offered to dance with anyone and a Lady of well breeding did not ask the man to dance, so all the young ladies of the ball were whisked into dances by the other young men of less standing than the young Lord Francis.

The satisfaction I felt at the annoyance on his face when I danced by was purely coincidental, I told myself. It had to be, because Frank did not get jealous.

As I stood to get a breath I sensed rather than heard someone behind me, turning with a smile, expecting another man asking me to dance.

It was Frank and Lord Denworth. They both walked purposefully towards me. Frank looking not at all happy. Lord Denworth with a self centered smile on his arrogant face.

I swallowed, not at all certain why I was feeling so nervous all of a sudden.

Each young man did not escape the others notice and Frank lengthened his stride so he could reach my side more quickly. They both ended up in front of me at the same time, as it was.

Frank shot Lord Denworth a less than hospitable look which the Lord returned in full. "Cat." Frank started his voice overlapping Lord Denworths.

"Would you like to dance again, Catherine?" Lord Denworth smiled crookedly. Using my real name, I noticed, not the one I prefered.

THis did not escape Frank, of course and the use of my real name made Franks eyes livid. "Cat, I really must speak with you. Now."

Truly Reader, I was considering his request until he added the order to it. Now. Like I should jump and do as he wished right then. "No." I said not sure to which or if to both men I spoke.

Both waited for my answer and I clenched my teeth together, knowing it would be an insult but I did it anyway. "I will dance with you." I nodded at Lord Denworth, who beamed in delight.

"It is a pleasure, Catherine." He said taking my hand and leading me to dance. I made a mistake, looking back and seeing Franks face. His eyes held a look I will never forget as long as I live.

Betrayal.

That look made me regret agreeing to dance with Lord Denworth but I couldn't change it. And whatever horrible thoughts, Reader, that you may think of me hereafter, I admit I did feel some satisfaction that Frank now knew I was not just a girl he could kiss just because you thought you were entitled to it. That I wasn't just an orphan who would appreciate the kiss because I would never have another like it again, because the chances of a Lord kissing me again wasn't good.

As it was, it was my first dance of the night that was slow. So I had to rest my hand on Denworths chest and the other he held in his palm, resting his free hand on my waist. His touch, which tightened as the dance went on made me feel repulsed.

"Come now, relax." He said quietly so as to make it seem inviting, it sounded more dangerous to me. We were lost amidst the many couples and he pulled me tighter. "How would you like to go for a walk?" He asked after only a few moments of dancing.

His suggestion sounded like a nice idea so I opened my mouth to tell him yes, when Frank appeared beside him. His hand fell to Denworths shoulder, the anger from earlier, hidden.

"I'd like to dance with Catherine now." His tone held no room for arguement, it was another order, not a question.

"Pardon," Lord Denworth said coldly, pulling me into his side. "but we are dancing." I grimaced at him. "Could you please let me go." I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice.

"Fine." Lord Denworths icyness was still directed at Frank. " As _you _wish Miss Royal." The slight was apparent but Frank ignored it having won the battle. He was dancing with me.

He took my hand to pull me into the dance. I tried to ignore the burning it left on my skin. My anger rose from nowhere. "What did you do that for?" I snapped.

Frank looked honestly surprised at my reaction. Which made me even angrier. "Just leave me alone...Lord Francis." I jerked my hand from his to leave. I was across the room and nearly rto the door when I looked back to see him stopped by the young lady from earlier. Sighing, I slipped out the door into the next room which looked to be a back entrance. She gentle fragrances in the air telling me this was the way out, just a roundabout way through the gardens.

I ran down the steps, holding my gown up to keep it clean as much as to keep from tripping, I'd have to return it sometime. My feet made light pattering sounds as I stumbled through the gardens, trying to find my way out.

Entirely to soon I heard the heavy steps of someone coming after me. I ran faster, wanting nothing more than to just leave and never look back. The stone wall rose up out of the darkness, like a beacon, looking like a miracle to my eyes burning wiith unshed tears.

The wall offered me the easy way out. I slid to a stop before it, holding a hand to my side in an attempt to ease the stitch, resting my other hand on the cool stone. I then reached to pull myself up, the rain from earlier had left the stone's slick and I gripped uselessly.

Franks voice came throught the night like a gunshot. "Cat wait!" The heavy bootsteps came up quickly and a hand reached to stop my climbing just as my grip loosened and I slipped from my hold part of the way up the wall.

I gasped, as I fell for a second through the open space but I slammed into something, someone.

Frank had caught me. I heard him grunt as he caught my weight easily. For a moment we were both silent, but I made myself plant my feet back on the ground and step away. He let me.

His voice held a strange tone as he said. "Why do you always have to keep running?"

I faced him. "What does it matter? Its obvious that I shouldn't be here. Why don't you just-" I cut short my retaliation, not sure why I was even still standing here. It was like I was begging him for this fight.

"You know thats not true. Maybe if you'd quit running you'd see that." He snapped, his dark eyes blazed with fury. "When did you start caring so much about what everyone else thought of you...Catherine?" He mocked me refering to Lord Denworths use of my name.

I smiled darkly. "You're just jealous."

"Of what? Of you dancing with Denworth? Not hardly." He laugh was hard. "The only reason he dances with anyone is to gain something for himself. It was nothing more than an excuse to make himself more desirable."

And here is where I live up to my red hair, Reader. I swung my fist in my anger. He caught it easily. Closing his hand over my fist firmly.

I wanted to make him mad, I realized, that was the only reason I had danced with Denworth and the other young men.

"You just didn't want Denworth to kiss me, which he would have, before you interupted." I hissed wanting to make him as furious as I was, not even sure if my words were true. He stared at me. Expressionless. I tried again. "You can't stand the idea that you can't always have what you want." And there it was.

His grip on my hand tightened slightly as he pulled me closer. His eyes blazed with intensity. His free hand slid to my neck, his strong fingers sliding through my hair. He held me for a moment like that.

His eyes darker than I'd ever seen them, though they burned with something I couldn't define. I felt my legs start to tremble despite my efforts to stand uneffected against him. His lips touched my skin, just below my ear sliding along my jaw until they reached my lips, hovering over them.

My skin burned fire at his tender touch. "I want only one thing, for the girl I'm in love with to love me back." He whispered before his mouth closed over mine moving across my lips in a kiss that was as gentle and sweet as they were possessive. Claiming me as his.

I rested a hand on his neck again, the other on his shoulder to steady myself. His held me close, one in my hair and the other resting gently on my waist. He broke away after a long moment. And I found my breath long enough for his words to sink in, the girl he loved?

He rested his forehead against mine, his breath sounding heavy. "What?" I whispered feeling something unlike I'd ever felt in my life. His hand slid from my hair where it cradled my head, so he could grasp my hand in both of his. "Forgive me?" He asked, his voice husky. I nodded whispering the same of him. A small smile touched his lips.

"I'm doing something I should have done from the start." He slipped down until he knelt in front of me. "I was to much of a coward to tell the girl I was- that I am in love with how I felt and look where its gotten me, I don't care what anyone thinks and if my father does not appove then he can choose another heir from whomever he wishes. I want, I'm asking you to marry me Cat Royal. I can't- I won't let you slip away from me again, I love you to much to let you go. The only thing that I want and wish for is that you love me as much as I do you."

His statement and question made my heart both want to cease beating and rage on at the same time. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I wiped it away. His fiery kiss still burned on my lips, tasting sweet.

And right here Reader you must be wondering what I'm feeling.

I'll tell you.

Ecstatic. I felt I should cry, giggle, and dance around all at once. I did not do any at that moment though, I was to stunned to do anything. He kissed my hand, tenderly caressing it with his lips. How was it possible to be so angry at each other and for it to end up like this? But I wasn't complaining.

I put a hand to his handsome face, letting my fingers follow the line of his jaw. "Would I be crazy if I said yes?" I asked quietly, looking down into his eyes.

A smile started at the corner of his mouth, curving up at the sides, making it seem like it covered all of his face. The dimple I loved, yes, Reader, loved, appeared deep in his cheek. I let my fingers trace the small feature, so insignificant and yet I loved it.

I loved him.

"You have to be just a bit crazy to be in this family, anyway." He smirked laughingly.

He stood, wrapping both arms around me tightly. "I have something for you." He said into my hair.

My fingers played with his curly dark hair. "What is it?" As far as I could see I

had what I wanted. He reached into the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a flower.

A beautiful pink rose. He offered it to me. I started to slip it out of his hand but he closed his fingers over the stem. "I didn't know what you would like."

"Its perfect Frank." I caught his hand in both of mine. "Let me see." I pried gently at his fingers.

He opened his hand, relinqueshing his hold on the flower, letting me see something he'd been hiding. I grasped the flower, touching a small box that was tied to the stem with a dark blue ribbon. My heart bounded in my chest, harshly. "Whats this?"

"Just look." He whispered in my ear. He guided my fingers to open the small box. It snapped open revealing an ornate ring nestled in the silky fabric on the inside of the box. The emerald glinted in the early morning light just coming up in teh sky, on each side of the green stone it was held in place by dark pearls gilded with gold.

I sucked in a breath, in awe.

"Is it okay?" Frank asked sounding nervous.

I was speechless, not for the first time around him. Seeing this he said.

"Speechless? Cat Royal speechless more than once in a few days time? This is something I'll have to get used to." He teased.

"Well," I faked an annoyed voice. "Will I have to put it on my self?" And then seriously. "Where did you- How did you know that?" I couldn't finish my question.

He grinned in reply taking the intricate ring in his hand and sliding it on my ring finger. Ducking his head quickly he kissed my fingers. "I did not know but I had to try, I love you Cat." He murmured.

"I love you Frank Avon."

He held me tight. "Come, lets go tell everyone."

"Now?" I smiled teasingly.

"Maybe just another moment." His eyes sparkled with love. "And you have to promise me two things." He smiled smugly.

"What is it?" I smiled in return, taking in his every feature.

"Promise to take me on any adventure you may have in the near future and to only dance with me at these balls or any ball for that matter."

I smiled mischievously. "Well I can promise you the first one."

He looked vaguely annoyed. "And why not the other?"

I laughed lightly. "I may want to make you angry again." I teased brushing a wayward curl from his forehead.

"That may not be a wise idea." He whispered, lips brushing my ear.

"Why not?" I mocked him. He did not answer.

Once again, Reader, I was left speechless and breathless.

His kiss did that to me. His soft lips brushing my cheeks first, coming to my mouth last.

Reader, even me, being the writer I am, cannot find the words to describe my feelings, the brush of his lips. I could not do it justice.

But it was everything it should be and sometime within the next year I would be his wife.

I couldn't wait.

For a lifetime of his smile.

Of his kisses.

Of Frank Avon.

_**Ha, so what'd ya think? Review and tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** I really hadn't planned to write anymore of this story but a few people asked for it, so here it is. :) I hope its okay. It was kind of just a quick write. I actually think I'm going to write more Cat Royal fanfiction but I think this is my last chap on this particular story. **_

_** Anyway, read on and if you like, REVIEW. Lol.**_

**Chapter 3~**

I, Cat Royal, could not _believe _what was happening.

I was getting married.

To Frank. Avon, that is. As in The Earl of Arden. Lord over a dukedom.

How was it that I'd ended up here? Well, I suppose you'll just have to read my previous stories. What I can tell you is that it began with a fight with a friend and ended with a seering kiss that I could hardly begin to comprehend, also with a friend.

That kiss had come from my good friend Frank Avon. And he'd shortly after proposed to me.

That ring I now wore on my left hand as he slid his arms around my waist and we walked together back into his father's mansion to announce the news to his parents.

Reader, I tell you that I have never been that nervous in my life. The Duchess' reaction would be exceedingly more pleasant than the Duke's I was certain. Frank's father wanted for him to marry for station. Only the best for his only son that was to inherit his fortune.

Like Frank knew what I was thinking, he reeled me in closer, stopping before the door that would lead us back into the ballroom.

"Cat." His voice asked me look at him and I didn't have the will to ignore him. I played with my dress, creasing the fabric between fingers until he caught my fingers with his. "Cat, tell me what you're thinking."

I shook my head, pretending ignorant of the question within a question his tone held.

Frank pulled me closer until all I could see were his mischievous dark eyes. "You can't lie to me, Cat Royal."

His lips touched mine softly and I felt my chest rise with a breath.

"Tell me whats wrong." He murmured to my lips.

Even when we pulled apart I held onto him and he kept his arms around my waist. I couldn't lie to him twice in one night so I told him the truth.

"I won't let you give up your inheritance if your father doesn't approve of..._us._" The word was as unfamiliar to me as crocheting was.

"Cat," He ran a hand over my dark red curls, resting his hand lightly on my temple. "Its my choice to give it up. I will do it for you. I-" His voice deepened and he stopped. Like he was having trouble controlling his emotions.

"Why would you do it for me? I'm just an orphan, I'm not that pretty and I'm not worth-"

"Cat don't." Franks two words came out a bit harshly and I gazed at him warily. Seeing my confusion the young lord said. "You are beautiful." He tugged me closer to him so I couldn't look away. "It doesn't matter if you're an orphan," He slid his fingers into my hair. "That doesn't define who you are, And Cat Royal," He tilted my head a little and pressed a kiss onto my lips urgently. "Cat Royal you are more worthy of me than you'll ever know. It is I who is not worthy of you."

I couldn't seem to get my breath at his statements and he grinned, the previous seriousness gone for that moment.

"Do not worry so much, if my father doesn't approve, Charlie will not refuse me a room."

A smile tugged at my lips and I laughed. "What about his old partner in crime and brother in spirit?"

Frank pulled at my curls. "Oh even if he didn't, I know you could persuade him into it." He chuckled. "You're like that. Those green eyes, that cute nose." He tapped it with a finger. "He couldn't resist."

"Are we talking about Charlie or you?" I teased him playfully.

We were already so close all Frank did was bring his forehead to touch mine so he could gaze into my eyes. "I don't think I'm the only one." He whispered.

I shivered from his touch and my cheeks warmed pleasantly. "Perhaps not."

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

Frank slipped his hand into mine as we walked back into the ballroom to find his parents. I'm sure every guest turned to openly stare at us. I almost released Frank's hand but he squeezed mine tight asking me to stay by his side.

Whispers as well as eyes followed us as we crossed the room. My legs shivered a little as we walked, the impending discussion not in the least welcoming but Frank's hand in mine was a comfort.

When we left the ballroom, Frank refusing to let anything deter him from his route.

When we came to a stop outside Frank's father's study I asked bravely. "Are we to speak with your father first?"

Frank traced a finger over my left hand, lingering on the ring. "I'm going to speak with my father. You can do as you wish. Go back to the ball or your room."

I frowned at him. "I'm not letting you go alone, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Cat but this is something I think I should do alone. He-" Frank brushed a hand through his dark hair. "Well, I'd prefer if you stayed out of it."

I twisted my fingers back through his. "Frank, if you'd wanted me to stay out of it then you shouldn't have brought me this far." I said both quietly but firmly.

Frank's eyes were dark with a gentle warning. "Don't argue with me again Cat, please."

"Don't make me stay out of it, if I can't tell my own parents about us then why not let me share it with you?" _For better or worse. _I shifted in front of him and brought my hand to his taut jaw, turning his head so he looked at me.

I heard him groan slightly. "Don't look at me like that."

A smirk twisted onto my lips wickedly and I let them curve into a pout, tilting my head to gaze up at him with my green eyes.

"I did warn you." Frank replied softly.

I had not a moment to think. "Wha-"

His mouth fell upon mine with a sweet vengeance. I didn't resist the pleasure and leaned into him. I could feel his smile as he kissed me, his lips curving up at the edges.

Reader, if this was punishment then I _wanted_ execution.

I wound my fingers into his curls not for the first time.

Someone clearing their throat nearby made us break apart. I admit that I blushed a pretty red as I saw another handsome young man standing just feet from us. His lighter hair was pulled back away from his face, a grin plastered on his features.

"Well, I see you're keeping busy without your old friend just fine these days, Milord Avon." The Honorable Charles Hengrave bowed deeply in my direction.

"Good to see you Cat, perhaps Ms. Avon would be more appropriate?"

A long second of silence followed and I did my best to avoid Frank and Charlie's eyes. Ms. Avon? Thats what I was to be. What I wanted to be, I realized.

A laugh broke the tension as Charlie couldn't hold back his obvious amusement at Frank and me. I shot Frank a quick glance to see him chuckle as well. Shortly thereafter we all three were bent double as we tried to contain our laughter.

Footsteps could be heard striding across the hard wood of the Duke's study and the three of us exchanged wide eyed looks. I bit down on my lip as the door swung open to reveal the Duke of Avon.

"What on earth is going on out here? Have you not disrupted my peace enough for one night my son?" The Duke boomed not in an unfriendly way.

Frank stepped quickly forward, abruptly the serious son again. "Father I came to-"

I hastily stepped up beside Frank. "_We_ came to speak with you Sir."

I could feel Frank stiffen slightly beside me as his father's eyes wandered to me and took us both in slowly. As he studied us my eyes caught something strange about him.

There was a smudge of something red on his cheek. Blood was my first thought but I heard a a giggle from inside the man's study and a tinkling voice called out.

"Are you coming back, my love?" The Duchess' question made me bite back another laugh. Her red lipstain was the obvious conclusion and I didn't care to draw anymore than that.

The Duke's eyes came upon and lingered on my left hand, too late I drew it behind my back.

"I think its-"

The Duke was stopped as the Duchess came up behind him and she spotted us. "Oh I didn't know we had visitors dear, Cat are you not enjoying the dance? Dear Charles, how lovely of you to crash the party! We'd expected you tomorrow but this is a proper surprise!"

Charlie bowed to the Duchess. "It was my pleasure My Lady."

Before anymore could be said, the Duke held up his hand. "Please, I need to speak with Frank for a moment. Cat, Charlie, you may go back to the ball if you wish." And to the Duchess. "I'll only be a moment my dear, if you wish to join them I'll come find you in a bit."

My legs shook a little as I stepped closer to the Duke. "If its all the same Sir I'd rather stay as well."

The Duchess pushed past the Duke. "My goodness! What is this all about?" To the Duke. "Dear, it was just a little fight, makes things interesting when our boys get into a spat over us ladies."

The Duke spoke. "I'd rather you go have a good time at the ball Cat." He said to me evenly.

My temper flared just a little at his command. "I'd rather-"

Frank reached to grasp my hand and give it a squeeze.

The Duchess was not blind to the gesture and her eyes lit upon our locked hands. "Whats this now?" She pressed a hand to her ample bosom. "Am I to believe my eyes? For I believe that I'm looking at a ring on your finger Cat."

I shrugged uncomfortably at the quizzical eyes on me, even Charlie who'd just been joking moments before looked shocked.

The Duke gave an exasperated sigh. "Why doesn't everyone just come into my study?"

The Duchess clapped her hands in delight. "Oh thats a wonderful idea, I want to hear all about this."

And so against the Duke's will we all piled into the study.

Frank's father sat back in a chair that sat before his desk and the Duchess and Charlie sat on a duvet nearby. I stood beside Frank nervously.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me son?" The Duke broached the subject bluntly and Frank replied with equal forwardness.

"Father, I've asked Cat to marry me."

The two men locked eyes in a battle against the other. It was his father that looked coolly away. "I can see that." Was his only comment.

I frowned with unease. This had been the exact reason why I'd been upset. I did not wish to cause a rift between father and son.

"Sir," I started unsure of what I could say to change the obvious doubt on the man's brow.

Frank cut me off. "Cat, let me do this."

I tugged my hand out of his and moved to stand right in front of Frank's father, saying to Frank as I passed. "Let me help."

I looked up at the man, meeting his eyes. "Sir, I do not wish to cause animosity between you and Frank. I don't-"

Frank stopped me. "Father if you'd disinherit me because of Cat then I do not wish to keep my title nor anything else. I'm not asking your permission to marry the girl I love but I would wish for your consent if you'd give it."

His words took my breath, they were that of a man.

It was an unbearably long instant that the two continued looking at each other before the Duke's head went back and he let loose a laugh. A deep belly laugh, that shook his very being.

Reader, what were we all to think? I fully believe everyone's heart skipped a couple of beats as we all turned to stare at the man.

The Duke clasped a kerchief and dabbed at tears of laughter. "Frank, my son." He tried to shove his amusement away and gain a serious face though it was evident that it was hard. He stood so he could place a hand on either of our shoulders. "Why would you think I wouldn't give my consent?"

Frank hadn't been expecting that question in the least and stumbled on a response. "I- I suppose- Well I-"

Frank's father winked at me. "I rather think this red head has grown on me. And I know she's improved your behaviour."

I felt...ecstatic at his words. "Does that mean you are fine with this?" I blurted out.

The Duchess jumped from her seat then and crossed the room to hug me and grab Frank in a hug. "Yes, you ninny! We're to have a wedding! I've always looked forward to this, the girl to settle this rogue down!"

The Duke chuckled and the Duchess pulled him into the hug as well.

"On the contrary," I whispered to Frank as I was pressed up against him. "I rather thought we could still have adventures."

Frank's arm came around my waist, letting me know he'd heard the whispered words.

"Has everyone forgotten about me then? Perhaps I should come back later?" Charlie's amused voice broke into the hug, the Duchess had us all in.

I laughed out loud in relief and happiness. "Come over here, we can spare enough room."

The young man came to stand at my other side and I hugged him ecstatically as well.

"When is the wedding to be?" The Duchess asked.

The Duke held up a hand to quiet us. "Shouldn't at least one of us return to the ball? The guests are probably wondering where we've gone."

Frank, Charlie and I agreed to return and stay this time.

Frank held my hand and I saw him give Charlie a pointed glance which the young man replied with a roll of his eyes but dutifully obeyed and trotted off to the ball.

We stood alone in the hall near the stairs that led back down to the ball but Frank was not ready to return. He studied me for a moment and leaned forward to kiss my jaw lightly.

"I love you Cat." His words made my heart dance with joy and my skin burned from the kiss.

I played with his curls at the base of his neck. "And I, you My Lord."

Frank simply smiled in reply.

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

7 months later...

Reader, it was today. I would be married to Frank Avon in scarcely two hours. My heart hammered in a continuously endless beat and my legs felt wobbly as I thought of him but then that, I supposed, really wasn't any different than usual.

My dress was immaculate, a white silk. Rosebuds trailed down the bodice and twined in the back. Crystal beads scattered over them and down the skirt. My veil was wove into a braid that was such an elegant knot that I knew I would never get it out on my own.

Lizzie and Bridget had helped me dress and talked me through nerves for the past full day. But as I stood wrapped in a dressing robe over my dress I knew only one person could calm me at that moment and I'd asked Lizzie to fetch her brother for me.

There had been vehement protest on her part, mostly about the groom could not see the dress or bride before the wedding but I knew I had to see him before we were to be husband and wife. Lizzie had insisted I wear something over my dress though, so now I stood and tapped an anxious foot as I listened for the man I was in love with.

An hour stood between us and our vows and I smiled at the thought.

My friends would all be there. Charlie, of course. Syd, I couldn't help remembering the slightly regretful look in his eyes but he'd been happy when I'd told him about Frank and me. Bridget would be by his side at the ceramony and that made me extremely happy. Lizzie and Johnny had been able to find their way over, though the again expecting Lizzie was just starting to show.

Even Mr. Sheridan was to be present and several of my friends from my long time in Covent Gardens, Frank's friends and family and my brother Rabbi, of course.

The only one missing, I was sad to think about, was Pedro. I wished he could be here, I'd tried to send word but the communication had most likely been cut off.

A light knock on the door cut my sigh short. I darted to the door and flung it open eagerly.

"Frank!" I exclaimed with relief. My smile turned to a frown in a second as Johnny appeared beside him, though I tried to mask my annoyance that he'd come as well. "And Johnny. How are you?''

Johnny laughed at my expressions and I was fairly certain he knew what I thought. "Good to see you too Catkin."

Frank stepped into the room and grasped my hands, ignoring Johnny. "Lizzie said you were upset. Whats wrong?" Frank murmured hurriedly, looking worried.

I realized that he thought I was having second thoughts and hastily moved to discourage that thought. "Nothings wrong."

Johnny, I saw, was watching us plainly and I scowled at him.

"Sorry Catkin but I'm ordered to be chaperone." Johnny chuckled.

Frank still ignored him and pulled me closer. "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered tenderly.

My heart melted then and my nerves ceased with him so near to me. I loved him. I rose to my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, kissing him sweetly.

"I don't think thats what Lizzie had in mind Catkin, I think that comes after you say the vows." Johnny spoke amusedly from somewhere nearby but I did not care.

Frank apparently did not either as he returned my kiss and stroked my hair gently.

I smiled at him as we pulled away. "I just wanted to see you."

Frank's eyes turned mischievous. "After this you'll not be rid of me. You'll most likely be sick of my presence."

I laughed warmly. "I don't believe thats possible."

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

I now stood outside the church doors and swallowed hard as Lizzie and Bridget hugged me and threw last minute advice to me.

It seemed an eternity before Lizzie whispered. "Its time."

We entered the church and I had to force myself to take deep steadying breaths as I walked slowly along between the pews. I took in the church as I went.

Silk and flowers decorated alongside the pews and they were full of people both familiar and not. Candle's burned filling the air with an exotic scent. Music poured out to Heaven from the piano and orchestra.

My bouquet of dozens of different flowers lent to the candle's intoxicating scent. People smiled at me but once I was in sight of Frank I forgot everything else. All I could see, all I wanted to see stood in an elegant breeches and shirt. His pants a dark, crimson red and his shirt a pure white, a tunic over it embroidered with the crest of the Avon's family.

His dark hair curled as it usually did at his neck, his cheeks showed the slightest bit of growth, making his skin seem darker and more alluring.

Our eyes locked as I finished walking and stood in front of him.

"Cat." He breathed.

A grin stretched goofily across my lips and I did nothing to stop it.

And so it began. Music played, the preacher went on and we recited everything he said.

It was as if we were in a dream. The preacher asked for our last words.

Frank, I could see, swallowed hard before saying.

"I had no idea when we first met that I'd care for you as much as I now do." His voice rose with every word so everyone could hear. "I did not care that you were an orphan, that you probably didn't care for me as I did you," His voice broke for a second. "But I had to try. And when you said yes I swore not only to myself but to Our Father in Heaven that I'd do my best to you all the days of our lives. I will protect you." His hands tightened on mine. "I will love you forever."

Tears burned in my eyes at his words and I trembled from the power he had on me. The preacher nodded at me and I choked back my tears to attempt some words that could equal Franks but I found I could not.

"You're one of my best friends and have been ever since we first met." Our eyes met and I could see we were both remembering that day when he'd shown up as a dirty chimney sweep. "But," I whispered. "You're more than just my friend and I know it took me a while to see that but you're my love, my true love." I lowered my voice so only he could hear the next part because it seemed too

intimate a thing to speak to everyone. "You have my heart Frank and always will."

The preacher gave us a smile and said. "Do you Lord Avon take this young woman to be your wife in the sight of God this day and swear to love her as yourself all the days of your life?"

Frank's hands grasped mine in a way that told me he'd never let go and I caught my breath as I waited for his next words that would forever bind us together as one. "I do."

I bit my lip as a laugh bubbled up inside of me. The preacher repeated the same request of me except switched and when I said. "I do." My words were calm and steady and completely ecstatic.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Every kiss we'd had had always been intimate and we'd never kissed in front of that many people by far cry but somehow I found I didn't mind. His hand caressed my cheek sweetly and his lips found there way onto mine.

A long moment went by slowly and I wished it never to end but when it did I didn't mind so much. I knew we had a lifetime together and I couldn't wait.

I raised my head to shoot a glance at the door of the church where I had entered nearly an hour before. A figure caught my eye and I strained for a second to make out the person. It was a man. A man that had haunted my steps for years since I had been just a toddler in Covent Garden.

Billy Shepherd. His gray- green eyes caught mine and I saw something I never thought I would ever see on my sworn enemies face.

Defeat.

Resignation.

Even with the happiness I felt, I found sympathy for Billy. I had the love of my best friend and true love but what did he have? I offered him a smile.

Billy nodded his dark head at me in a way that said he did not resent me. His lips usually twisted in a sneer was a queer little smile.

Frank's arms tightened around me. "Whats he doing here?"

I nodded back to my lifelong enemy. It was something of respect that passed between us and he saluted me before dissapearing out the door.

"Cat?" Frank asked.

"Giving up." I answered him and turned to rest my head on his shoulder. "He's giving up."

"Thats a surprise," He said at my ear and I grinned foolishly. "Ms. Avon."

"I suppose I can truly call you _My_ Lord now." I made a point to emphasize the word my.

Frank's grin was wide an probably as goofy as my own but I didn't mind.

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

That day was filled with dancing and food and people I recognized, somehow though by the end of the day all of our closest friends ended up in the library.

Johnny, Lizzie, Charlie, Bridget, Syd, even Nick had come around and a few other Butcher's boys. (the whole of them had been present at the wedding, albeit some reluctantly but Syd wouldn't have it any other way.) And my brother Rabbi as well.

The Duchess and Duke had retired for the night and Lizzie and Johnny kept exchanging sweet looks that said they wouldn't be around much longer either.

The fire burned low and I thought about our very first kiss. It was wonderful just like every other after. Frank slipped his arms about me and we danced slowly around the room, Syd and Bridget, I was pleased to see, were dancing as well.

Charlie and Rabbi lounged back sleepily on one of the couches, having had entirely too much to eat and drink.

Nick and the boys looked like they were about to slip out at any moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Frank asked at my ear.

I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "Everything."

He held me close to him and we danced even more slowly. "Does everything include me?" He teased me, his hair tickling my neck as he placed a kiss on my neck.

I nestled against him comfortably. "I was thinking about the first time you kissed me." I admitted truthfully.

As we made our way around again I saw that Nick and the boys had, in fact, dissapeared. Rabbi was gone with Charlie I was sure. That isn't going to end well. I thought smilingly.

Frank brushed at my red hair gently. "Did you really mean it?" He asked abruptly.

I lifted my head. "Really mean what?" He didn't meet my eyes at first and I reached to slide my fingers into his thick hair. "What is it Frank?"

He lifted a shoulder betraying his nervousness. "That I have your heart. That you give it to me."

I smiled up at him. "I do." I rested a hand on his chest so I could feel his heart race at my fingertips. "I trust you to keep it safe."

His chest rose as he took a breath. "I wanted you to know that you have mine as well." He breathed out quickly, looking wary of my reaction.

I gazed up at him with a look that can only be described as love. "I'll protect it for you." I promised.

He reached over gingerly and layed his hand upon my chest and I let him feel my heartbeat. We didn't move for a long moment and when we did he spoke. "You're the only one who could break it."

I closed my eyes and let him guide us through the slow dance.

"I trust you." He murmured and I felt his breath on my face as he leaned closer. Now completely alone as Syd and Bridget had went in search of a late night snack.

His lips slowly slid across my face, down my jaw and later to my lips. I didn't move, just let him kiss me. I sighed into him, this was perfect.

I didn't protest as he deepened the kiss and pulled me ever closer like he wouldn't let go ever. I kept my eyes closed for a while, opening them when he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

Neither of us moved.

Neither of wanted to.

I just let myself drown in his eyes. The dark brown was neverending and it sparked with humor and love.

Love.

I slipped my hands onto his neck and pulled his mouth back to mine.

"I love you Frank."

His smile stretched wide and I let one hand trace his cheek, finding the dimple in one cheek and touching it with my fingertips.

"And I love you more." He replied, his eyes twinkling with good nature. He grasped both my hands and pulled me towards the door.

I didn't resist. "I doubt it My Lord."

He reached to tickle at my ribs. "Do you now?"

I ducked away from him playfully and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm going to catch you."

I giggled at him girlishly. "I know." I heard him chuckle as I dodged away from him just down the hall.

"I'm coming after you now." He called as I glanced over my shoulder to see if he followed.

I heard light bootsteps as he came after me and I broke into a slow run.

And you know what Reader? He did catch me, though I claimed it wasn't the same since I wanted to be caught. He chased me all the way to the room that would be ours for that night.

We would stay here before leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow.

We would be gone for an entire month traveling. We wanted to see some of Scotland and more of America even. We might even go as far as Jamaica again and look for Pedro, though I was sure he wouldn't want me to.

Mostly we wanted to be together.

What I learned Reader is that true love is not perfect, it has insecurities but love overcomes those little problems. Love is trusting a person with your heart and soul not because you have to but because you want to.

As Frank kissed me goodnight a dozen times that night I knew we would eventually have problems, arguements, but I was strong in the feeling that no matter what happened between us we would be alright, our love was strong enough to overcome anything.

~C~A~T~~R~O~Y~A~L~

EPILOGUE

**Scarcely a year later.**

I paced nervously around the library. Frank had been gone or only two days Reader but I missed him terribly. He was to return today and I had news for him.

News that both terrified and excited me to no end.

I had suspected for a few weeks now but a visit from Lizzie had convinced me of it. The Duchess now knew as well and Bridget had figured it out.

Bridget was newly engaged to be wed to Syd and she was a comfort to me as I waited.

As soon as word had come that Frank had been spotted coming home they had all scattered though. I plopped down on a chair and touched my stomach lightly.

You see Reader, I am pregnant.

And though Frank and I had talked of children before I felt something akin to horror at telling him. I had nearly had myself convinced to let Bridget tell him but that would have been awkward in more than one way.

So thats why I now sat with one leg jiggling up and down as I waited for Frank.

I bit down on my lip and jumped up from my chair, expecting Frank but seeing a man that was both familiar and not. His skin was dark, his hair cropped short.

"Cat!"

"Pedro!"

I squeaked his name half in relief and half in shock.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"How on earth did you end up wed to Frank?"

Our voices overlapped and we laughed like old friends as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. "I've missed you my friend." Pedro said quietly.

"And you as well my friend." I replied back easily. "How is Jenny?"

Pedro grinned down at me. "Ask her yourself."

I peeked over Pedro's shoulder to see my former slave (not by choice) and friend.

"Cat!" She grinned but my eyes lit upon a man behind her.

"Frank." I said and my fears and nervousness came back but I wanted to touch him, I catapulted from Pedro's hug into Frank's arms. His face was scruffy from a week without shaving but I did not care.

"I missed you." I said into his neck.

A chuckle reverberated through me. "I was beginning to wonder." He teased.

Pedro's voice broke me away from Frank and his musky scent.

"Would you like us to come back later?" My friend said dryly, amused.

"Yes."

"No."

Frank and I exchanged looks as I said no and he said yes.

Jenny layed a hand on Pedro's arm, giggling. "Looks like there to be a Cat fight."

Frank smiled at the comment but his eyes were stormy and I felt uneasy. What on earth had I done?

Throughout the evening we all caught up. We had dinner and exchanged stories of what had been happening since we'd last seen each other.

It was when both Pedro and Jenny exchanged goodnights with us and started to leave the room that I started to follow and Frank caught my elbow gently and steered me back into the room.

"What-"

Frank pulled me back into his arms and I didn't fight him. "What is wrong with you Cat?" He demanded quietly.

The storm in his eyes from earlier was back full force. I bit down on my lips uncharacteristically nervous. "I'm not sure what you mean." I lied.

"Why have you been avoiding being alone with me all evening?" He asked and he didn't sound angry he sounded hurt.

My heart clenched and I opened my mouth to try and explain but his mouth was already on mine, stopping any words I was trying to bring forth.

I gasped into his kiss and curled my hand into his hair.

"Frank." I tried when he pulled away for a second.

He leaned to kiss me again, a searingly sweet kiss. "I'm sorry." I managed to gasp out.

He stopped for a second looking worried. "What?"

"I was just...worried of what you might think." I babbled nervously. " I was going to tell you earlier but then Pedro and Jenny showed up and I-"

"Cat." Frank asked me to stop. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" He looked intrigued.

I reached to touch a long curl that rested on his forehead. "I- I'm-" I chewed at my lip. "I'm to have a baby." I whispered nearly inaudibly.

A noise came from his throat and I looked away, afraid of the look I might see in his eyes. His hand cupped my chin and turned my head back. Making me look at him.

The look I saw there was not unhappy as I'd been so scared of, all I saw was joy. "You're to have a baby?" He repeated almost disbelievingly.

I nodded, taking a steadying breath.

A laugh came from his lips. "A baby?" He demanded.

I felt a little indignant now. "How would you suggest I make you believe it, My Lord?" I demanded back, putting my hands on my hips.

He laughed out loud and his arms slipped around me, lifting me into the air and spinning me around. "I knew it." He laughed joyfully.

"You knew it?" I scowled at him darkly.

"Well," He looked partially ashamed. "I suspected it."

I raised my eyes to the ceiling. "And you could not say anything?"

He sheepishly caught my hand. "I didn't think you'd like that. I thought you'd tell me when you wanted me to know."

I stared into his dark eyes. "Sometimes you're too gallant Frank Avon." I said exasperatedly.

Frank's eyes twinkled with a mischievous light and he pulled me in to bring his lips to mine, stopping right before we actually touched. "Not always." He answered before he brought his lips to my own.

And so Reader, that was not the end but rather the beginning of a new chapter of my life. Of our life. I'd call it the Misadventures of an Orphan and Her Duke but Frank insisted it should be, The Duke's Orphan. Either way Reader I knew our adventures would not stop there and who knew, perhaps out future child would have a knack for getting into trouble too.

And if they did.

Heaven help them.

**_Good? Bad? In between? Too sappy? Review! :D_**


End file.
